まんげつ Man'getsu (Pleine Lune)
by Phantom Claire
Summary: Ce cela se passe 12 ans à prés qu'il est quitté Alagaësia Eragon 30 ans et Saphira ont construit avec l'aide des Elfes l'endroit où les oeufs de dragon pourront éclore sans risque et ...c'est un Arya/ Eragon et Ichigo Kurosaki..attention spoiler mon beta reader Akayui pour le chapitre 2
1. Chapitre 1 Une arrivée mouvementé

Voila je commence un nouveau chapitre c'est un cross over Eragon/Bleach pour tous ceux qui comme moi ont était un déçu de la fin du livre l'héritage de Eragon j'ai décidé de faire une suite en incorporent l'univers de bleach. Attention spoiler

résumé: Ce cela se passe 12 ans a prés qu'il es quitter Alagaësia Eragon 30 ans et Saphira ont construit avec l'aide des Elfes l'endroit ou les oeuf de dragon pourront éclore sans risque et les Eldunari pouvait enfin reposer en paix car ils ont réussi a rétablir mentalement ceux qui avait était soumis par Galbatorix . c'est un Arya/ Eragon et Ichigo Kurosaki

Les personnages ne me sont pas propre mais son a Christopher Paolini et Tite Kubo - Dono

_Zangetsu_

**Oghici**

" japonais "

Eldunari

* * *

Titre : まんげつ Man'getsu **(**Pleine Lune)

...

Chapitre 1 Une arrivée mouvementé

Quelques année c'était passé depuis leurs arrivés sur cette terre au nombreuse ressources

Saphira cajoler ses cinq oeufs qui avait était designer pour des futur shur'tugal ( dragonnier ) les oeufs sont noir et rouge, or , bleu très clair, vert et bleu,bleu clair

Eragon lui médité sur comment trouver rapidement les futur dragonnier tout en repoussant ses pensés de son amour perdu.

Soudain un trou noir s'ouvrit dans le ciel clair sans nuage et se referma aussitôt a prés avoir comme cracher quelque chose habiller tout de noir et orange flamboyant tomba du ciel ainsi que des gouttes de sang rapidement Eragon bondit et rattrapa ce qui s'avéra être un jeune homme aux cheveux orange serrant dans ses main une épée briser.

Surprise Saphira quitta momentanément ses oeufs et se posa au prés d'Eragon et de l'adolescent que son dragonnier avait déposer au sol qui semblait être d'environ 16 ou 17 ans .

'' Rukia '' S'échappa faiblement des lèvres du garçon blesser

- Loukia ... je ne connais pas cette langue .Annonça Eragon tout en commençant a guérir les nombreuses blessures qui pourrait être mortel.

-Tueur de roi éloigné vous de lui c'est peut être un des magicien qui cherche a vous tuer . Déclara une elfe.

- Non je ne crois pas ne craigniez rien il a pas l'air dangereux.Déclara Eragon

Ce petit homme semble avoir traversé l'enfer lui même mais d'ou vient il ? Demanda sa dragonne et son dragonnier

-Je n'en sais rien Saphira on essayera de l'interroger quand il reprendra connaissance . Dit il en prenant a nouveau l'adolescent dans ses bras et l'emmena dans l'une des nombreuse chambre du domaine.

Plus de deux heures plus tard le garçon aliter repris conscience il se redressa vivement tellement vite que la tête lui tourna légèrement et étudia la pièce dans le quel il avait atterit rien avoir avec les bâtiment qu'il connaissait cette endroit était spacieux et de style ancien mais pas japonais .

'' Ou suis je ...'' Il s'aperçut qu'il a avait était soigner peut être d'un Kido se dit il se leva et vus un hêtre étrange dans la chambre couvert de poil et les oreilles pointus .

'' Nani '' Dis le jeune homme au cheveux orange les yeux écarquillés en se laissant retomber assis sur le lit.

...

Eragon et Saphira parler au oeufs de Saphira quand une alarme avertit Eragon que celui ci était éveillé

-Viens tu avec moi Saphira . Celle ci hésita quelque instant et laissa ses oeufs sous la protection d' un elfe.

il leurs fallut quelque minutes pour rejoindre la pièce ou le garçon était quand il entrèrent il découvrir un étrange spectacle l'adolescent regarder l'elfe Lupusänghren les yeux exorbité

-Bonjour . Lança Eragon en avançant dans la pièce suivit de la tête de Saphira qui le salua aussi .

L'effet fut instantané le garçon aux cheveux flamboyant se leva très rapidement du lit comme ci il avait était brûler et tendit un doigt vers Saphira en bégayant

'' Ry Ryû ao Kami '' Un dragon bleu mon dieu

-Euh ... désoler je ne comprend pas ce que tu dis .Répondit Eragon surpris de la façon de réagir du jeune homme

-Eragon utilise l'ancien langages pour qu'il nous comprennent et que nous aussi puissions le comprendre. Intervient Saphira

'' Un dragon ...et qui parle en plus es ce que je suis dans un rêves? '' Se murmura a lui même le jeune homme au cheveux orange

Eragon obéis sans discuter et se mit a murmurer un sort pour être compris par leur invité impromptus

-Hum euh me comprend tu comme cela ..Demanda Eragon assez fort

L'adolescent cligna des yeux et répondit .. Oui je te comprend ..ou suis je ?

-Tu es au domaine des dragons je suis Eragon dragonnier et fils de Brom et Selena comment tu t'appel?

-Euh je suis Ichigo Kurosaki fils Masaki je suis japonais. Déclara Ichigo en se détendant un peu puis il s'aperçut que son épée n'était plus là il là chercha des yeux . Il fronça les sourcil en ne trouvant pas dans son champ de vision son zanpakutô puis croisa les bras .

-Je suis Saphira fille de vervada . Dit amusée Saphira par le jeune humain

-Euh enchanté .. belle dragonne . Hésita Ichigo tout en continuant sa recherche de son sabre

-Tu cherche quelque chose ..Demanda Eragon se rendant compte que son invité sembler fouiller la pièce de ses yeux.

-Oui mon zanpakutô .. euh je veux dire mon épée Tensa Zangetsu ( Lune tranchantes des chaines celleste)

Comprenant très bien Eragon ouvra un placard et en retira l'épée casser et là tendit au jeune homme

-Merci .. Dit il en prenant ce qui rester de son arme avec soulagement et tristesse

**Yo le roi arrête de faire cette tronche le vieux est toujours là mais hors service**

Oghici tu es là mais je croyais que...

**Tch comme ci on pouvait nous éliminer arrête de te prendre le choux sur ce que le vieux débris t'as dis il a connus ta mère la belle affaire , en tout cas rassure toi tu n'es pas son fils oublis ces paroles de baka .**

Oi et tu crois que c'est facile d' oublier comme ça . Répondu Ichigo avec agacement

_Ichigo pour une fois écoute le hollow il n'est pas que un imbécile sa lui arrive de bien ré un vieil homme habillé de noir avec des lunette fumé_

**Tch qui est l'imbécile l'ancêtre...**

Osan je suis content de t'entendre et arigato mina-san

La conversation avait a peine durais une minutes...

- En tout cas ta lame a un jolie nom la mienne se nomme Brisingr cela veut dire feu en ancien langage.L'épée d'eragon rougeoya.

-Donc maintenant peux tu répondre a nos question d'ou vient tu ? et qu'es ce que il t'ai arrivée et quel âge as tu

-J'ai 17 ans et...

Que dois je dire Osan ?

_La vérités que tu était au seireitei entrain de te battre pour sauver tes amis mes ne dévoile pas que tu es un shinigami_

Zangetsu je ne suis que un shinigami daiko de toutes façon et je suis humain

**Que tu peux être naïf mon roi ..**

Urusai .. comment ça .Il n'eu pas de réponse car ceux si avaient coupé la connections

-J'était en guerre au seireitei pour sauver et protéger mes amis puis un espèce de trou noir m'as avalé et je me suis évanouis dedans.

-Tu viendrai d'un autre monde alors .. intéressant

Oh oui très intéressant petit homme .Annonça une voix dans son l'esprit d' Ichigo qui fit un bon de surprise.

-Qu'es ce que... par l' t'il

- Glaedr arrêter vous lui faites peur .Annonça Eragon en cachant un sourire. Excuse c'est maître Glaedr il es très curieux .Eragon sentant les autres Eldunari vouloir eux aussi toucher a l'esprit du jeune homme leurs recommanda de ne pas le faire.

-N'importe quoi je n'ai pas eu peur il m'as seulement surpris .Répondit l'adolescent en prenant un air renfrogné .

Dans l'esprit de Eragon Saphira rie se garçon l'amuser et lui plaisait il n'utiliser aucun titre honorifique pour leurs parler et cela plaisait aussi bien a elle que a son propriétaire.

-Viens avec nous jeune homme nous allons te faire visiter cette endroit et si tu veux t'apprendre quelques mots de l'ancien langage.

-D'accord mais appelé moi juste Ichigo ...

-D'accord alors dans ce cas appel nous aussi Eragon et Saphira d'accord...

-Euh ..ok . Finit marmonner l'adolescent

...

Voila mon premier chapitre pour cette fanfic vous penser quoi?

Dewamata

bye bye


	2. Chapitre 2 Effet inattendu

Voici la suite de cross over Bleach /Eragon j'espère que vous aimerez et un grand merci a mon beta reader.

Eragon: Phantom claire tient à vous rappelez que nous appartenons à Christopher Paolini et Tite Kubo-Sama

Ph Cl: Arigato gozaimasu

Oi: Oh

Arigato gozaimasu: Merci beaucoup

Oghici en Japonais tite kubo là dis lui même

Osan: Vieil homme

Baka: Idiot...etc

...

**Ogihici ( zangetsu )**

_Zangetsu Osan_

...

Place au chapitre

...

Chapitre 2 Effet inattendu

Au delà de l'Alagaësia,

« Tu te rends compte Saphira, ça fait deux mois qu'il vit avec nous et il connaît pratiquement l'ancien langage par cœur. Sans parler de sa dextérité au combat ! Il a bien été former. Je me demande qui a été son professeur? ». s'enquit le dragonnier.

« Il faudrait lui poser la question. Allons le réveiller, ce petit homme a assez dormis comme ça. » rétorqua la dragonne.

« Tu as sans doute raison, Saphira. Allons voir Ichigo. » approuva Eragon.

...

Ichigo était en train de rêver, il était au milieu d'une dispute avec Renji :

« Baka d'ananas ! » grogna le roux.

« Oi, la fraise. baka toi même ! » répliqua le rouge.

Mais d'un coup, il se retrouva propulser dans un endroit qu'il connaissait très bien : son monde intérieur.

« Oi, qu'est-ce que je fais là moi ? Zangetsu, Oghici ? » appela l'adolescent.

« **Mon roi, il faut que nous te parlions sérieusement**. » déclara la pâle copie d'Ichigo.

«_ Il a raison Ichigo. Écoute bien et surtout reste calme_. _Ce que nous tenons à te dire ne va certainement pas te plaire_. » continua le vieil homme.

« Très bien, j'écoute. Que ce passe-t-il ? »...questionna le shinigami remplaçant.

« _Voila ...etc_ » Se met a raconté le vieil homme

Dire que Ichigo était furieux, passait pour un doux euphémisme. Il était déçu, triste et à la fois résigné. Il chercha des yeux celui qui c'était fait passer pour son Zanpakutô toutes ces années, puis il réfléchis en les regardant chacun leurs tours.

Oghici était triste et apparemment avait peur d'être rejeter une fois de plus.

« Baka, je vous accepte tout les deux en temps que mon Zanpakutô. Je suis désolé, Zangetsu Oghici, de t'avoir repousser et même ignorer. » déclara Ichigo qui venait de découvrir que son véritable zanpakutô était celui qui prenais pour son hollow intérieur.

« **Pas grave mon roi. Je suis heureux que tu saches enfin la vérité**. » annonça l'albinos.

« _Il en est de même pour moi, Ichigo. Tu ne me rejettes pas non plus malgré ce que j'ai fait_. » soupira le vieux.

« Ni toi, ni lui n'avait rien à vous reprocher. Toi, Osan, tu m'as permis d'arrêter mon sang de couler pendant mon combat contre Zaraki Kenpachi et contre Yhwach ( Juha Bach ) en me permettant d'utiliser le blut vene. Toi Zangetsu Oghici, je ne peux pas compter le nombre de fois où tu es venu à mon aide. Merci à vous deux. » déclara Ichigo en s'inclinant. Puis il reprit :

« Vous et moi ne sommes qu'un. »

« **Oh mon roi ...** »

« _Ichigo, le moment venu, nous serons à nouveau ton Zanpakutô_. » déclara le plus âgé.

« Arigato gozaimasu. » dis le jeune homme aux cheveux orange avec un sourire

Ichigo vu son monde intérieur se désagréger puis ouvrant les yeux, il fit un bond en voyant celui qui, depuis plus d'un mois, lui avait tout appris du monde dans lequel il se trouvait actuellement.

« Bonjour Ichigo. »

« Ouais, c'est ça, b'jour. » répondit l'endormi.

« Debout paresseux ! Aujourd'hui, tu vas rencontrer mes œufs. Faut-il que je crame ton lit pour que tu te lèves ? » s'amusa la dragonne bleue.

« Non ! C'est bon. Je me lève. » grommela le roux dans sa barbe inexistante.

Eragon ricana de la mauvaise humeur du garçon, qui n'aimait pas être réveillé de bonne heure le matin. Cela lui rappela les premier jours, quand Ichigo était arrivé et l'elfe qui avait voulu le réveiller s'en rappelle encore douloureusement.

« Hé, ce n'est pas drôle. Bon je vais me dou ...euh me laver. ».

Il s'immobilisa un instant devant le placard blanc, s'attendant à voir une petite silhouette brune aux yeux améthyste. Il soupira, attrapa ce qui lui servait de vêtement puis sortit de la chambre.

« Il a l'air triste tu trouve pas. On aurait dit qu'il attendait que quelque chose ou quelqu'un surgisse du placard. » remarqua le reptile.

« Oui, je sais Saphira. Pour l'instant, il ne veut pas en parler. Nous devons respecter son souhait. » termina le dragonnier.

...

Une demie heure après, Saphira et Eragon lui montrèrent les nombreux œufs qu'ils protégeaient. Les edulnarï se mirent à envahir son esprit et lui posèrent des tas de question .

« Eragon, s'il te plaît ! Fait les cesser ! J'ai la tête qui va exploser. » dit Ichigo, la tête dans les main et recroqueviller au sol.

« Laissez le, maintenant ! Vous parlerez avec lui plus tard. » ordonna fermement Eragon.

« Laissons les anciens. Viens, je vais te présenter mes petits. » s'exclama Saphira.

Ichigo , Eragon et Saphira entrèrent dans une grande caverne. La dragonne se précipita vers son nid où un elfe montait la garde. Ichigo reconnut Lupusgreen enfin un truc comme cela se dit il.

Il entendait dans ses souvenirs Ishida Uryû se moquer de lui pour ne pas se rappeler des nom de ses adversaires correctement.

« Approche, enfant. Regarde comme mes œufs sont beaux. ».

Ichigo étouffa un grognement, il détestait être appeler ''enfant''. Il s'approcha et découvrit la portée. Les œufs étaient vraiment très beau, plus beau que ceux qu'il avait vu avant :

« Ils sont magnifiques » .dit il en s'accroupissant.

« Merci, petit homme » .dit elle, les yeux brillant.

« Tu sais, tu peux les toucher. » lui dit Eragon en voyant son hésitation.

« Vas-y. Tu as ma permission. » déclara la mère.

« D'accord. ».

Il approcha doucement sa main des œufs qui brillaient, il toucha d'abord le bleu très clair qui était tiède. Il lui rappela Hyorinmaru, le Zanpakutô de Hitsugaya Toshirô. Puis le vert et bleu qui était un peu plus chaud. Celui de couleur or lui sembla bouillant et celui de la même couleur que Saphira . Lorsqu'il passa au dernier, Ichigo fut comme hypnotiser en le voyant. Il était de la même couleur que son ancien getsuga tenshô : noir et rouge. Quand il passa la main dessus, il sentit une morsure de froid comme si un fer gelé lui avait toucher la main.

« Aie ! » s'exclama-t-il en retirant vivement sa main.

« Que ce passa-t-il ? » demanda Eragon.

« Oh, c'est rien. Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'a pas dû m'apprécier. Il m'a gelé la paume de la main ou brûlé, je sais pas trop. » annonça l'adolescent.

Eragon et Saphira échangèrent un regard de surprise :

« Quoi ? J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? » questionna Ichigo mal à l'aise.

...

Voila c'est la fin du chapitre 2

Merci Akayui mon beta reader

Bye bye

ja nee


End file.
